marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprite (Eternal) (Earth-616)
Robin Goodfellow, Colin, Peter Frickin' Pan, The Million-Year-Old-Boy | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Eternals of Olympia | Relatives = Arex, Ajak, Ikaris, Sersi (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Olympia | Gender = Male | Height = 5'1" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Despite being thousands of years old, he still has the appearance of a 11-year-old boy | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Actor; Former adventurer, prankster | Education = | Origin = Olympian Eternal transformed into a human | PlaceOfBirth = Olympia | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Eternals #9 | Death = Eternals Vol 3 7 | HistoryText = Unlike the more stoic and noble members of the Eternals, Sprite is considered a trickster, often taunting his fellow Eternals with his illusions. He pranked humans for centuries under various guises, inspiring Shakespeare's character of the same name. When the Fourth Host of Celestials arrived, Sprite stayed behind when his fellows formed the Uni-Mind to commune with the host. Spotting an atomic Deviant vessel speeding for the Celestial ship, Sprite chose to act by releasing the Forgotten One from his centuries of confinement to confront them. After the Forgotten One returned, Zuras punished the duo by making each responsible for each other. Unable to grow, Sprite became tired of being treated as the eleven-year old he seemed to be, and to be the sole straight male Eternal Sersi rejected. Sprite once wiped the memory of his fellow Eternals and gave them new lives. Sprite pretended to be a child actor named Colin in a show called That's So Sprite. Sprite was murdered by Zuras for what he had done to his fellow Eternals. | Powers = | Powers = As an Eternal of Earth, Sprite is descended from the original Eternals created by the Celestials and is further empowered by Kronos's experiments with the cosmic life-force. Near-Immortality: ''' Eternals like Sprite possess total conscious control over their molecular structures, which are reinforced by cosmic energy. As a result, they are virtually immortal and indestructible. They are also virtually invulnerable to any force weaker than their own cosmic energies or total molecular disintegration. '''Super Strength: Sprite can bench/press at least several tons. However, he can increase this though his levitation and telekinetic abilities. Superhuman Stamina: Sprite has incredible stamina. Illusions: Sprite is extraordinarily skilled in the use of illusions. His illusions affect all five senses and are virtually indistinguishable from the 'real thing'. He is considered a Class 5 of 5 Eternal when it comes to his skill at illusion-casting. After centuries of practice, Sprite's illusion powers transcended typical illusions, which allows him to alter perceptions of reality and people's memories to a significant degree. Telekinesis: He can mentally move and manipulate objects, living creatures, and fly. Flight: Sprite can fly at high speeds through telekinesis. Cosmic Energy Projection: Sprite is able to project blasts of cosmic energy in the form of light, heat, or concussive force. His entire head often glows while using his powers. Matter Transmutation: Sprite is able to transmute nearly any item or being into almost whatever he wishes. His matter-manipulating abilities are nearly equal to Sersi's. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sprite couldn't grow, and was stuck in his eleven-year old-like body. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Sprite is rumored to be the inspiration for William Shakespeare's character of Puck in the play A Midsummer Night's Dream. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Illusionists Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Ikaris Family